Anniversaire
by Eltayass D. Nakami
Summary: Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale pour plusieurs personnes... OS pour l'anniversaire de Jujulamiss! /Rating T pour le language\


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

**Je vous retrouve, après une longue absence, pour un OS d'anniversaire sur Fairy Tail!**

**Cet OS est pour toi Jujulamiss, en espérant qu'il te plaise! **

**Disclamers: Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima-sama! Je sais, c'est triste à entendre, mais c'est ainsi... Et Rosalya est à Jujulamiss, je me suis permise de l'emprunter pour faire un p'tit clin d'œil! :3  
><strong>

**Enjoy! Et encore joyeux anniversaire ma belle!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>POV Gajeel<strong>_

-Debout, sale fainéant!

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tous seuls. Cette voix, c'était celle de mon père, Metallicana. Un chieur en puissance, après moi. Je relevai ma couette au-dessus de ma tête, laissant un courant d'air s'infiltrer entre moi et ce bout de tissu. Lentement, je posai un pied, puis l'autre, à terre. Me massai la tignasse noire qui me servait de cheveux. Puis, je pris mon portable, l'alluma, et regardai rapidement mes messages.

J'en avais plusieurs. Un de Fraise Tagada, un autre de Rouquine, de Umi et enfin, de Crevette.

Fraise Tagada, comme d'habitude, me demandais de me battre. La Rouquine, comme d'hab', me disais que si je me battais, elle allait m'en foutre une, et qu'elle n'allait pas me défendre en conseil de discipline. M'enfin, elle le faisait quand même à chaque fois.

Umi me demandais des conseils de drague. Mon passé de lover en série me rattrapais encore. C'était pas la première fois qu'elle me demandais des conseils pour draguer le mec qu'elle kiffais. Mais ce qui m'étonnais, c'est que le gars en questions s'en foutait royalement. En même temps, mes conseils, c'était pour draguer des filles... Les gars, j'ai testé une fois, c'était pas possible.

Bien que Rogue était un sacré bon coup. Les séances aux lit était... Intéressantes. Brutales, torrides, même si on c'était battu pour savoir qui allait chevaucher qui. Je gagnais toujours. Moi, dans le rôle de la femme? Hors de question!

Bref. Je regardai mon dernier message, un de Crevette.

Crevette, c'était la première fille de mon école à m'avoir accepté. Mon passé assez... houleux m'avait forgé une réputation de brute épaisse et sanguinaire dans toute la ville. Mais Crevette, elle s'en fichait pas mal de la réputation.

"Du moment que je t'aime bien, et que t'es sympa avec moi, je m'en fiche de la réputation." C'était ses propres mots. Rien que d'y repenser, ça me faisais sourire comme un con.

Merde, je devais faire un truc... Ah oui, lire son message!

Bah, elle me demandais juste que je ne sois pas en retard en cours, parce qu'elle a un truc urgent à me montrer.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce que la crevette avait en tête?

**_POV Normal_**

Lenteur. Le jeune adolescent sortit de son lit, et passa dans la salle de bain à côté. Il réussi à ne pas se prendre le mur noir de sa chambre, au passage recouvert de posters. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il prit une longue et bienfaitrice douche chaude. Dès sa sortie, il se prépara, non sans mal, puis repassa dans sa chambre pour passer son uniforme d'élève de première année au lycée de Fiore.

Tranquille. Il descendit les escaliers et passa devant son père, qui lui mit une claque derrière la tête en signe de bonjour. Gajeel s'installa, et prit un café. Puis, son regard dériva vers l'horloge.

-Quoi? Putain, j'vais être en retard!

Rapidité. Le brun se précipita vers l'entrée, enfila ses grosses bottes noires, prit son sac, et parti en claquant l'imposante porte en bois de sa maison. Un vague "A ce soir vieux croûton!" retentit, puis s'évanouit dans le bruit de la cité tout autour.

Précipitation. Courant comme un dératé, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Gajeel réussi à rattraper le dernier tram qui allait le mener en avance au lycée.

Soupir de soulagement. Il s'assit à côté d'une petite vieille toute tremblante, mit ses écouteurs, et laissa son regard couler à travers la vitre.  
>In The End de Black Veil Brides résonna dans ses oreilles, le détendant immédiatement. Il devait absolument s'imprégner de la musique, si il voulait pouvoir la jouer d'ici deux jours.<p>

Bruit Strident de téléphone qui reçoit un SMS. Agacé, Gajeel lut rapidement le message de l'emmerdeur. Même si dans ce cas-là, c'était une emmerdeuse.

_De: La Chieuse Intersidéral._

_Objet: Yo le monstre! Oublie pas que aujourd'hui, c'est SON anniversaire! Alors, tu m'fera le plaisir de pas traîner et d'être dans le tram!  
>Sinon, je demande à Erza de brûler ta guitare... C'est si facile! Ciao Dragon inutile!<br>_

_Kana._

Encore un soupir. Kana était une des meilleures amie de sa Crevette, et aussi la sienne par la même occasion. Cette brune alcoolique ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était une de ses plus fidèles confidentes.

Léger sursaut. Quelqu'un tapotait doucement à son épaule. Sting, le meilleur ami de Rogue, qui habitait pas très loin de chez lui.

Ennui. Le blond racontait sa nouvelle relation qu'il voulait "durable" avec une certaine Rosalya, aussi blonde que lui, légèrement psychopathe, mais très gentille.

Soulagement. L'arrêt était enfin en vue, et Sting descendait au prochain, pour aller chercher Rosalya et Rogue. Gajeel sauta rapidement du tram en faisant un signe à son ami, et parti d'un pas rapide vers le lycée le plus réputé de la région, le lycée de Fiore.

Léger stress. Gajeel était enfin devant l'établissement, et il voyait Umi et Crevette parler ensemble. Rien d'étonnant entre sœurs, pas vrai?

Crevette était plus petite que Umi, et ses cheveux étaient également plus clairs. Ses yeux noisettes ressortaient sur sa peau très légèrement halée par le soleil du quartier nord de la ville. Et le pire, c'est que Gajeel était horriblement jaloux des regards que la plupart des hommes lui lançaient. Oui, il n'avait pas peur de le dire: Gajeel était tombé amoureux de la Crevette, et ceux, depuis qu'elle lui a sourit après son accident, il y a tout juste un an.  
>Contrairement à sa sœur, Umi était blanche comme de la porcelaine. Ses yeux bleus foncés allaient à merveille avec ses cheveux.<p>

Crevette se tourna vers Gajeel, et lui offrit un petit sourire digne d'une fée.

-Coucou Gajeel!

-Hey Crevette. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer?

-Reby, ne te laisse pas faire! S'écria Umi. Pourquoi tu le laisse t'appeler Crevette, c'est hyper négatif!

-Calmes-toi Juvia, répondit gentiment la dénommée Reby. C'est gentil, je ne lui en veut pas. Maintenant, tu peux nous laisser tranquille? J'aimerai beaucoup lui montrer.

Juvia partit en protestant un peu et en lançant un regard protecteur sur sa sœur. En même temps, il y a un an, Gajeel l'avait agressé à cause d'un pari stupide...

Angoisse. Gajeel angoissait à mort. Qu'est-ce que Crevette allait lui montrer?  
>Avec sa petite main dans celle géante du brun, Reby l'amena dans un coin isolé de la cour. Puis, elle se mit à parler tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur que le guitariste s'énerve.<p>

-Tu sais Gajeel, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial pour moi...

-Ouais, et d'ailleurs, je...

-Attends, laisses-moi finir! Supplia la petite bleue. Voilà, ça va faire quelques temps que j'ai envie de partager cette journée avec quelqu'un, mais pas un anniversaire... Enfin si, mais un autre type d'anniversaire...

Léger rougissement. Reby s'emmêlait complètement les pinceaux, alors Gajeel abrégea ses souffrances. Il prit l'autre main de la bleue dans la sienne, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis, il dit, d'une voix grave:

-Écoutes Reby. Aujourd'hui, ça va faire un an que je t'ai agressée et plantée à un arbre. Alors, j'ai envie, pour ton anniversaire, de t'offrir mes excuses et...

Timidité. Gajeel s'avança vers les lèvres de Reby, et l'embrassa doucement, enfin aussi doucement que lui permettait ses piercings et sa brutalité naturelle.  
>Ce fut au tour de la petite Crevette de devenir complètement rouge. Puis, elle répondit elle aussi au baiser, en entourant la nuque de son désormais petit-copain de ses bras fins.<p>

Joie. Il la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras, et lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

-Merci Gajeel, c'est mon plus beau cadeau, et les plus belles excuses qu'on m'est jamais faites!

-De rien Crevette!

Il rirent ensemble, puis se prirent la main pour partir vers leur salle de classe, où leurs amis les attendaient pour rentrer en cours, un air réjoui pour certains, un autre un peu blasé pour un blond, et de je-m'en-foutisme pour un dernier.

Sourire et Amour. Les Sentiments de Reby

Soulagement. Gajeel était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, enfin, d'après lui. Même si extérieurement, il restait aussi impassible.

-Dit Gajeel...

-Oui?

-Tu peux me promettre de faire ton beau sourire juste à moi?

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui! C'est la fin de cet OS d'anniversaire pour ma Jujulamiss!<strong>

**J'espère que ça t'a plu, et que ça vous as plu aussi, chers autres lecteurs! J'hésite à faire une fiction sur cet OS, je penses que j'en ai pas mal à en tirer... mais je dois déjà en finir une et en commencer deux! x)  
><strong>

**Juju-chan, je t'ai laissé Sting, j'espère que tu es contente, c'est une espèce de double cadeau d'anniversaire! x)**

**Un chapitre de "Les Larmes d'une Étoile" devrait arriver avant Noël! :D**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage! Même un coucou ou un c'est bien me ferais plaisir! :D**

**Sur ceux, Bisous bien baveux sur vos joues plus sèches du tout!**

**Eltayass D. Nakami**


End file.
